


light hair, red eyes

by antukini



Series: sleepy does camp nano april 2020 [24]
Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Crossover, M/M, Nightmares, it's half past 2 am i should be asleep, madara!todoroki, tobirama!bakugou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antukini/pseuds/antukini
Summary: Bakugou Katsuki had slept, days since his—as much as he loathes to admit it—rescue from the League of Villains, descended into a nightmare that bled into memories from Before, and woke up with the memories of Senju Tobirama, the White Demon, the Nidaime Hokage.Just his fuckingluck.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: sleepy does camp nano april 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686649
Comments: 20
Kudos: 298
Collections: Behold the Sacred Texts, Identity Crisis





	light hair, red eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ser_Thirst_A_Lot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot/gifts).



> prompt fill for louiserandom on tumblr who requested: Reincarnation BNHA AU where Tobirama is Bakugou and Madara is Todoroki. They meet, figure it out and insanity ensues. Soon enough, though, they have to grudgingly make peace bc Madara's really out of touch with his ice side and Tobirama has to teach him to control it, and Madara, in turn, has to help Tobirama deal with his suddenly immense op firepower. THEY FALL IN WUVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV THE END
> 
> fam i’m lowkey scared of doing plot (especially with what’s going on in the bnha manga rn) so i just wrote this instead
> 
> i think my brain got sprained or something idk fam i’m feeling a bit scrambled i hope the nightmare “sequence” is okay

Katsuki twists in the sheets of his bed, tossing and turning in his sheets, deep in the throes of a nightmare.

Darkness creeps into his vision and crawls into his mouth, a hand tight around his neck and _pulling_ ; he _can’t breathe—_

_Nononono— I’m not a villain, never will be; get your fucking hands off me—_

The darkness of it all suddenly changes with scenes of colored, realistic suffering, dripping red, red, _red_. They look too real to be simply _nightmares—_

_Red eyes and light, light, light—white—hair, heralded as a harbinger of death since he greeted the world with his cries. A wraith, a demon, a monster, a weapon._

_Brothers buried, two too young, the last one leaving him behind, alonealonealone he buries himself in his work and creates atrocities much worse than before._

_Are those memories—_

_Red, red, red, he lies in the pool of his own blood, dirtied blond and silver in his vision, close enough that it’s clear they’re receiving their end together—how nice of them to die together unlike me and mine—_

_He awakes in a shower of paper and chakra, rest disturbed by his own work. He can’t cry—_

_A rise and a fall of someone he couldn’t save, a waterfall of unruly black waving through the air like a war banner—_

Katsuki wakes with a gasp. His breathing is labored but he can _breathe_.

He tries to calm himself but instead lets out a small hysterical laugh, a hand coming up to press into his eyes.

Just his luck that he’s the fucking reincarnation of a man with more than enough sins to bear, finding out and recovering his memories merely days since Kamino Ward.

This _had_ to be his penance.

Bakugou Katsuki had slept, days since his—as much as he loathes to admit it—rescue from the League of Villains, descended into a nightmare that bled into memories from Before, and woke up with the memories of Senju Tobirama, the White Demon, the Nidaime Hokage.

Just his fucking _luck_.

-

He regains his ability to sense but with how much the world has changed, his senses are going to take a little while to adapt.

This is going to be a pain.

-

He’d say it’s ridiculous that this world apparently had heroism as a profession but since the idea of ninjas having control of the elements come off as absurd here, he hasn’t the ground to argue.

-

His parents—and how novel a feeling that his parents actually care about him rather than see him as a weapon of war to be used—are concerned with his change in demeanor but are willing to let it slide, telling him that they’re there to listen if he wants to talk about it.

How could he tell them he was an assassin and mercenary who grew up in a wartorn era in his past life? He couldn’t so he didn’t.

When Aizawa and All Might visit to ask for their permission to let Katsuki live in the dorms, he lets himself react the way he usually does in this life: reacting in a way reminiscent of Madara, loud and unrepentant but less so.

(Even when his mother said it jokingly, being called worthless still hurt, stinging both him and his newly-surfaced old memories. They speak about it later and Mitsuki apologizes, cursing her quick mouth for its careless words. It was a good start to amendments at least. He feels grateful.)

All Might isn’t very good at being subtle. The way he avoided Katsuki’s question was just sad but he’s quite sure he already knows what’s going on. He lets him off the hook. He’ll get his confirmation sooner or later.

-

The day they move into the dorms, Katsuki is making his way to Class 1-A’s dorm when he bumps into Todoroki and—

He _knows_ that signature, even with the addition of the edge of ice to half of it, fire and the hearth and warmth.

“Madara,” Katsuki whispers, his voice catching in a rasp.

Todoroki’s face whips in his direction, usually deadpan features pulled into something much more emotive, eyes wide and eyebrows threatening to fly away—a bit disconcerting but since Madara is used to having a much more expressive face, he gets it.

“To— TOBIRA—?!”

Katsuki claps Todoroki’s mouth shut, discreetly looking around, eyes frantically looking around. He feels Todoroki’s temperature fluctuating under his hand but he doesn’t pay it much mind. 

Sure that they’re alone, Katsuki looks into Todoroki’s indignant eyes and staves off the likely explosive reaction of the other. “Later,” he hisses.

Aizawa wouldn’t like them being late.

Todoroki nods in acquiescence, his brows drawn together in a scowl.

Katsuki removes his hand from Todoroki’s face and they walk to the dorm they will reside in the foreseeable future.

They walk in silence, minds awhirl.

-

Later, after their dorm ranking shenanigans, Todoroki walks up into the roof where Katsuki stood near the fenced-off edges.

Tentatively, they start talking. They talk about when they gained their past memories. They talk about their past selves and coming to the conclusion that they will leave the grudges behind—being manipulated by a false-plant earns someone the benefit of the doubt—the past is the past, they can only change the future. They apologize for their past actions only once.

They negotiate. Todoroki has suddenly lost some of his control over his ice but gained some for his fire—likely because of his memories as Madara, Katsuki suspects—and needs some help. Katsuki also lost some control over his explosions, an old part of him rebelling and wishing for water to do his bidding but he can’t, not until he can figure out how to use chakra in this body or even then he might only be able to use it in its pure form without change in nature. It pains him to be severed from what he once considered part of him but this is now his reality and he must endure it.

They come to an agreement to help each other since they figured that the other could help them as each other’s current problem is the other’s past specialty.

How convenient.

After hours of discussion, they part ways and sleep, hearts a bit lighter.

They sleep dreamlessly.

-

Only a couple of months into their arrangement, Katsuki looks at Todoroki and feels the possibility of something he never had the chance to explore Before.

He only expected that their arrangement to help each other acclimatize to their new old memories and their quirks but they had grown closer the past few weeks, noticeably enough that their classmates had started commenting on it.

Katsuki comes to a decision. He grins. 

He wonders if Todoroki would fluster as badly as his previous self.

This promises to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> the tumblr post of this prompt fill is [here](https://antukini.tumblr.com/post/616394194807914496/reincarnation-bnha-au-where-tobirama-is-bakugou)
> 
> ...idk what i just wrote i think this is a fever dream ...y’all i haven’t watched bnha in a While now hrghrgrh
> 
> will i expand on this? idk y’all we’ll see lol i don't have big hopes tho
> 
> [tumblr](https://antukini.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/antukini)


End file.
